kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12
'''Little Sister Day '''is the 12th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary A new event named ‘Little Sisters Day’ is going to be organized in Maid Latte where the customers will be treated as big brothers and big sisters. Satsuki is very excited and she tries to dress Misaki as a little sister, with Honoka training her, but it turns out to be a failure. When Misaki states that the character does not suits her personality, Honoka says, with a dark aura around her, that Misaki is taking advantage of them. That kind of thing is not a reason for not working. She states that in a week, Misaki will have to build up her little sister character. Satsuki and the others try to calm Honoka down with Satsuki telling Misaki not to worry about what she said. They drag Honoka away while Misaki is speechless. The next day at school, Misaki asks Sakura and Shizuko about their siblings. Shizuko tells her that she has an older brother and a little sister and Sakura has an older sister. Misaki then heads to the Student Council room where she hears the guys talking about ‘little sister’ magazines. Shouichirou tells them that they shouldn’t read it because those magzines have been confiscated by Misaki. Misaki comes in with a dark aura around her, and the guys flee from the place as she opens the magazines. Takumi comes in and asks about the ‘Little Sister Day’ suggesting that she should take rest if she can’t do it. Misaki tells him that she does not want to say ‘can’t’ anymore because the staff is responsible for making the pleasant environment in Maid Latte and she will have to change for that. Takumi tells her that she does not need to change her personality and if she was his little sister -*gets close to her* - he would get so turned on. He teases her saying that he would make her sleeping face collections. Annoyed, Misaki asks about his siblings to which he replies that he has an elder brother. The day of the test arrives and Satsuki asks Takumi to play the customer role. The test starts with Misaki welcoming Takumi with a little girly smile and politeness on her face, by which everyone is shocked. Takumi starts bugging Misaki saying that she never called him ‘Onii –tan’ before and it’s gross. Misaki gets annoyed and yells at him, with Satsuki telling her to calm down. However, Takumi keeps on saying weird stuffs which makes her mad. She finally gives up saying that she can’t act nicely right now and she will take the day off on the ‘Little sister Day’. Honoka compliments her, saying that she is a hard worker. Later, Honoka and Satsuki are talking about Misaki, saying that she was acting like the ‘Tsundere Little sister’ and she is getting better at it. Satsuki tells Honoka that Misaki is cutest when Takumi is with her. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters